You can't change me
by C00kieM0nster18
Summary: Amu is 15 and she is the delinquent of her school, her father had been abusing her ever since she was 7 when her mother died. but can a certain someone with midnight blue hair change her life for her own good? will Amu gain feelings for him? Just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my 3****rd**** story I'm writing, well my other story a.k.a my 1****st**** one I deleted didn't have so many reviews and for myself I even thought it was a little boring so now I'm going to write a better one its gonna be really interesting (: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer for all the chapters! I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters I just wish I did! X)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Amu is 15 and in high school she is the delinquent of the school ever since her mother died and has been abused by her father but a new boy with midnight blue hair comes and becomes instantly loved by everyone… except Amu, but Ikuto finds her interesting, will she gain feelings for him? Will Ikuto be able to save her? Read and find out (:**

**Chapter 1: Get out of my face playboy.**

**Amu got out of bed when her alarm clock went off and looked in the mirror to see her bubblegum hair messy. Amu walked in her purple bathroom and hopped in the shower. When she got out she glanced at the red hair dye she bought and decided to die the bottom red. She walked over to her closet and picked out a shirt with tares in the back, a pair of black shorts and a belt with spikes on it, she hanged her belt only putting it through 3 loops and hocking it so it will just dangle a little, she grabbed her choker with spikes and black earring, she did her eyeliner really dark, and to finish the look she grabbed her black knee boots with 2 spikes on the back just above the heel.**

**She walked over to the mirror and gave her self a thumbs up satisfied by her look. "Father, I'm headed off to school now." She called to her abusing father. Lucky she had put on a jacket to cover her arms which are cover with black and blue bruises.**

**There was no answer so she grabbed her bag and was off to school.**

**Amu had only one friend well at least she called her that but Amu thought she was just another kid trying to give her their sympathy.**

"**Amu, wait up!"**

"**What now Rima?"**

"**Don't greet your best friends that way, say good mooring Rima-chan." The short blonde smiled sweetly.**

**Amu flinched at what she was **_suppose _**to say.**

"**Good mooring."**

"**That's okay for me, shall we go then?" Rima said taking Amu's hand.**

"**I guess." Amu said coldly and slipped her hand out of Rima's grasp.**

**They arrived to the classroom, Rima took her usual seat in front with her other preppy friends and Amu took hers in the back where she could be alone and have some peace and quiet.**

"**So did you hear we are getting a new student today." One of the preppy girls squealed and Amu's ears perked up.**

"**Yeah, I heard he's 17!" Another girl responded to her friend.**

"**I know I can't wait!"**

**Amu sighed and thought to herself **_just what I needed, something that those stupid preppy girls can squeal about._

"**Ah, hear he comes!" A girl with brown hair that was in pigtails which was rapped in red ribbons.**

"**Come look Amu!" Rima screamed over to her.**

**Amu got up and glanced out the window to see a boy with a biker's helmet on get off a red and black bike.**

_Sweet ride. _**Amu thought to herself.**

**As the boy took off his helmet he had midnight blue hair and navy blue eyes. As he headed in the entrance everyone took their seats.**

"**Alrightie class we are having a new student today, I will like you all to meet Ikuto Tsukiyomi."**

**Ikuto walked in and Amu could see it was the boy from the bike, Amu's ears started to ring when she heard every girl scream.**

"** you will take that seat over by Amu Hinamori."**

"**What?" All the girls screamed giving death glares to Amu.**

"**Raise her hand Ms. Hinamori."**

**She raised her hand and Ikuto winked at her, Amu blushed and ducked her head.**

"**Looks like I'm going to have fun with you."**

"**What!" Amu screamed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: Yay I'm glad I can get one of my ideas out after it was cramped in my head screaming let me out! Lol well hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Amu: why did you have to put him by me.**

**Cookie: well why not.**

**Ikuto: -winks at Amu and gets closer-**

**Amu: get out of my face playboy!**

**Cookie: please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome this story is already getting reviews! Okay so now I'm just going to start chapter 2 lol ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 it's always me~<strong>_

_**The rest of the day was horrible for Amu. "So Amu how was it?" her curious blonde friend asked.**_

"_**How was what?"**_

"_**Sitting by the hottest boy in school, Duh!"**_

"_**Oh, not that great."**_

"_**Your so cold."**_

_**Amu and Rima arrived to Amu's house and since it was a Friday they could hang out. To be honest Amu was really glad that Rima was over not only because she was her friend but also her dad wouldn't be able to abuse her.**_

"_**I'm home!"**_

"_**Oh Amu-chan dinner is ready!" Her father called from the kitchen.**_

_**Amu and Rima walked around the corner to see her father in an apron cooking.**_

"_**Who are you and what have you done with my father?"**_

"_**Oh Amu your so cold." Her father patted her head and sat her and Rima down at the table.**_

"_**Dinner is served."**_

_**Rima went to go eat but Amu stopped her and whispered. "Don't it might be poisoned."**_

"_**Don't be silly Amu." Rima took a bite and began to fake choke. "That's so not funny Rima."**_

"_**Your being silly its not poisoned its actual good." **_

_**Amu didn't believe it she pushed her food away and said. "I'm not hungry."**_

_**She got up and threw her food away and washed her dish off. Rima soonly finished and followed Amu up the stairs to her bedroom.**_

"_**Wow Amu for someone who dresses punkish has such a girly room." Rima squealed.**_

"_**I-It was decorated before my mother died." Amu said quiet embarrassed that she forgot to re-decorate after her mom was gone.**_

_**The girls laughed and talked all night it was around midnight when Rima fallen asleep but Amu did not.**_

_**Amu got up from bed and went to get her diary hidden behind her computer desk.**_

_Dear Diary._

_Today I snuck Rima over and I had no idea how mad dad would be when I got home, but when I did get home my abusing father was the father I had when mother was here, I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It was pretty nice but when I smelled something funny with my plate of food I knew that it was just an act in front of Rima so I got up and threw it away._

_Also in school today we got a new student his name is Ikuto I believed his last name started with a T. But anyways he has midnight blue hair and beautiful blue eyes, he also has a motorcycle its red and black. The teacher sat him by me and I scooted away from him. Every time I glanced he would move his eyes to reach mine. I don't want Monday to come at all! :/_

_Also I believe daddy wont abuse me tonight because Rima is here but we will see. Well my stomach just growled so I'm going to leave for now and get something to eat, wish me luck I'll write in you soon._

_Love, Amu._

_**As Amu walked downstairs she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a snack but then she heard a door open so she ducked behind the dinning room chair.**_

_**She saw her dad walk upstairs and she thought **__oh no Rima.__** She ran upstairs and grabbed her dad's shirt to show him that she was out of her room so he wouldn't have hurt Rima.**_

_**Her dad pushed her down the stairs and screamed. "How dare you stretch my good pajamas!"**_

_**Amu knew that it wasn't a good idea to grab her dads shirt but she was protecting a friend a dear and only friend she had.**_

"_**I-I'm sorry father." As her dad walked down the stairs Amu had a gut feeling to run but her mind knew that when he caught her, her abusing would be worse then how it usually is. **_

_**He grabbed Amu's hair and threw her across the room as Amu cried out in pain screaming for it to stop wishing for it to be over her dad just wouldn't stop.**_

_**In fact her cries of pain made it worse.**_

_**He kicked her in the stomach and in the face a couple of times that she started to cough out blood.**_

_**She curled into a ball after wiping the blood and tears away from her mouth. When her father walked into his room she **__thought __**it was over but after 5 minutes he came out with a pillow.**_

_**She started to get up and try to run because she knew what was going to happen, he was going to kill her if she didn't run.**_

_**She ran out the door and just walked around. She ran into a couple of thugs but they decided to leave her alone except some other ones.**_

"_**What's a pretty thing like you out here so late and, oh why you look so beat up sweetie?"**_

"_**That's none of your business, and don't you dare call me sweetie unless you want me to rearrange your face."**_

"_**Oh such big talk for such a little girl." The thug then grabbed her by the arm but Amu uppercutted him and ran even further.**_

_**She stopped by an abandonment amusement park and heard sweet but sad violin music playing.**_

_**Amu started that way then she saw Ikuto standing on a wall. She just stared and listened to the beautiful music that was being played until he noticed her.**_

"_**Yo."**_

_**Amu quickly came back to earth.**_

"_**I was just leaving." She quickly stated.**_

"_**What happened to you?"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I mean why are you all beaten up?"**_

_**Amu pretended she didn't know what he was talking about but then he pointed to a bruise that was on her arm and she turned around and said. "That's none of your business now is it."**_

"_**I guess your right."**_

"_**Well then goodbye."**_

"_**Why leaving so soon? **_

"_**I have to get home."**_

"_**Right okay, get back like a good little girl." He teased her.**_

"_**I'm not a good girl and I'm not little!"**_

"_**Offense are we?"**_

"_**Shut up, I don't even know you and your teasing me and not to point out your older then me so your basically molesting a poor and innocent little girl, you perv." **_

"_**Innocent my ass."**_

"_**What was that?" Amu said clenching her fist.**_

"_**I was just kidding."**_

_**Amu crossed her arms and started to insult him but he only laughed and teased her.**_

"_**Well should I walk you back home?"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because we are friends now." Ikuto stated smiling.**_

"_**Um okay?"**_

_**They walked back to Amu's house and Ikuto teased her all the way. When they arrived Amu waved goodbye.**_

_**Amu walked in and left the door open a little so she could say goodbye one last time.**_

"_**What no goodbye kiss?"**_

"_**Shut up, now goodbye!" **_

_**Amu shut the door on his face. She felt her heart pound and she never has felt this way before. She headed upstairs and got into bed with Rima and fell asleep.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cookie: chapter 2 down! Please R&amp;R even if it is criticizing I want to know how to make my writing more interesting well anyways until next time! <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3: Childhood friend?

* * *

><p>I woke up the next mooring to find Rima gone. <strong>She went home, <strong>I thought.

It was Saturday so I decided to get ready early. I threw my hair up in a half ponytail with a skull clip, I wore a black spaghetti string tang top and a my black sweater with a skull on it, I also wore my white shorts with tears in the pockets, and to finish I wore my knee black boots and did my eyeliner dark like always.

I was too afraid to walk downstairs thinking my father would be waiting at the end about to attack so I snuck out my window.

As I was climbing down my tree I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Amu what are you doing?"

I fell from the tree and landed on my back. "Ow, you see what you made me do Ikuto."

"I didn't ask you to fall out of a tree."

"Smartass, what are you doing here anyways are you stalking me now?" I devilishly smirked at him.

-Ikuto Pov-

**How dare her take my signature smirk, even though mines always a little more perverted. **I thought.

"Aww my Amu doesn't remember that I walked her home last night."

Amu flinched so it is most likely that she forgot.

"Psh I don't remember anything from last night to be honest."

"You looked pretty beat up last night to, what happened?"

"I told you I don't remember!" She screamed, but there is something about her expression that said she remembered a lot.

"Where were you headed off to?"

"Anywhere."

"Do you want to do something?"

"I don't care."

"How about a movie?"

"Don't wanna."

"Bowling?"

"Don't wanna."

"Golf?"

"Don't be an old man now."

Damn this girl is getting me frustrated.

"How about an abandoned amusement park?"

"By abandoned you mean no one goes there right?"

"Correct."

"How about later?"

There is no pleasing this girl.

"Sure I guess." I answered showing her I'm getting frustrated.

"So how about that movie?"

"I just asked that 5 minutes ago and you said you didn't want to."

"Well now I do."

"Then lets go."

I grabbed her arm and she yanked out of my grip and I pouted and she just stuck her tongue out.

We arrived to the movie theaters I asked her what movie she wanted to watch and she choose a romantic movie, The notebook.** (A/N I love that movie.)** for a girl who dresses so punk doesn't seem like she has a soft side.

It was half way into the movie and I glanced over to Amu and she was crying so I snickered at her.

She punched me in the arm and hushed me.

The movie ended and she suggested to go to amusement park now. **I feel like a cat being dragged around in a purse.**

I thought.

-Amu Pov-

I dragged Ikuto around like a puppy but Ikuto is more like a kitty cat. I giggled at the thought of him actually being one.

We arrived to the park and he dragged me through the haunted house, I jumped on him a couple of times.

By the way I dress it looks like I wouldn't be scared of anything or have a sensitive side.

But I'm the total opposite.

I acted like a little kid that wanted everything, I dragged Ikuto on the tea cups and it was quiet, to think of it, it has been quiet since we arrived.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anyone about how I acted okay?"

He looked at me dumbfounded. "Your secret is safe with me, You don't look like the type of person to act like how you have been acting since the movie."

I looked down. "To be honest its all a act." I sighed and continued. "Ever since my mother died I put on a mask to hide all the pain that I have been dealing with, Everyone thought how could she push off her mothers death like that? Or how can she be so cold? But I was trying to push it away I didn't want to believe that she was really gone, I acted so coldly to hide the pain that I have been dealing with since her death. I use to be a sweet and innocent girl, My mom use to tell me I had a magical power."

"What was it?"

"My mom would tell me that every time I smiled it always brought her joyfulness when she felt sick or tired or stressed." My eyes started to tear up. "When I was 5 my mom was diagnosed with cancer, everyone told me she wasn't going to make it, but I couldn't believe it something inside me told me it was true but I didn't believe it. I couldn't loose my mom she has been the joy in my life when I was little, so when I lost her, it felt like I lost my inner self."

I felt arms come around me. I looked up to see Ikuto hugging me.

I was dumbfounded after I just realize I have just opened up to him. I felt like I have met him when I was younger.

-Flashback-

"Come on Ikuto Chan!"

"Wait up Amu!"

"My mama wants to give you something."

I ran ahead of Ikuto and walked in, everyone was in place for the big surprise.

Once Ikuto walked in everyone jumped up and yelled. "Happy Birthday!"

Ikuto looked so surprise, After everything was done Ikuto dragged me out side and we sat on the shore.

"Ikuto I forgot to give you my present."

"Hm?"

"Close your eyes." He closed his eyes and I pecked him on the lips.

He blushed and I smiled sweetly and said. "Happy Birthday Ikuto."

"T-Thank you Amu."

"You ready to make a birthday promise?"

"Birthday promise?"

"Yeah its when two people make a promise on a birthday."

"Well no duh."

"You're the one who asked."

"Yeah yeah get on with it."

"We have to promise to be together forever."

Ikuto blushed and said. "I promise, I love you Amu."

"I love you to Ikuto."

-End of flashback-

That's right that's why he seemed so familiar. I bet he forgot heck I even forgot but maybe its because of the possible brain damage I have endured from my fathers beating.

We were kids anyways we didn't even know what love was.

I cried into his chest and he hugged me tighter.

"Well I should get you home."

I sighed and we got up.

We were starting to walk towards my house but I pulled him towards Rima's house.

"Actually I think I will be going to Rima's instead."

"Okay?"

When we arrived I waved goodbye.

I rang the doorbell and Rima came out.

"Amu?"

"Your parents home?"

"Nope not until tomorrow."

"Perfect."

I walked into her house and up to her room.

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't want to go home."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

"Okay geesh."

"It's already midnight, I think I'm going to go to sleep early."

"Okay Amu, Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-Amu's Dream-

"Amu slow down!"

"Come on mama!"

"Sorry sweetie mama isn't so fast anymore."

I slowed down so mama could catch up.

She was almost up the hill but then she fell over. I quickly ran over to her. "Mama, mama open your eyes please I need you!"

I went home after my moms funeral I felt it was my fault my dad made sure that I knew it was. "Why did you kill your mother, only if she didn't go with you, you DEVIL CHILD!"

I remember crying myself to sleep but one night I went outside to the beach to find Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I cried out to him.

He turned around and glanced at me and walked away.

"Ikuto wait!"

I finally caught up to him. "Whats wrong Ikuto?"

His sister Utau walked out and ran over to us. "Ikuto what do you think your doing shes dangerous!"

I felt my heart crack a little.

"What does she mean Ikuto?"

"Im sorry Amu."

"What do you mean Ikuto!"

Utau grabbed Ikuto and walked away with him.

"Wait!" I called out to them.

"Mother killer." Utau called me.

I felt my heart completely break.

"Ikuto what about our promise please you cant break it!"

I saw Ikuto shed a tear or two but I was now sobbing.

In a blink of a eye they vanished.

"I-I-I love you Ikuto!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>Cookie: dang I think this is the longest chapter ever! Well anyways if anyone is confused just tell me and I will explain it in the next chapter.<p>

Ikuto: Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I'm back sorry for the wait its summer and I'm more busier then I was in school. Well I bet you all were like oh hell yeah xD lol well ready for another chapter :D! I'll take the silence as a yes! Oh yeah and someone asked me about Amu's dream it represented her past as a child when her mother died so yeah basically a flashback but as a dream

* * *

><p>~Do you remember?<p>

**===Amu Pov===**

I woke up the next mooring and saw Rima I completely forgot that I was here. "Rima?" I lightly tapped her.

"Hmm?"

"Oh you were still sleeping, sorry."

"Not really I heard you screaming this mooring, so yeah thanks for waking me up."

"I can do without the sarcasm thank you very much."

She turned around and I guessed she was trying to go back to sleep so I got up and walked into the bathroom.

"I look like a mess." I touched my face and quickly flinched, I moved the hair that was on my face and saw a bruise on my cheek.

"Well this is just great I left my makeup at home, Ughh!" I walked out of the bathroom and remembered where Rima had some cover up.

I quickly rummaged through her drawers as quickly as I could, but not quick enough.

"Really Amu?"

_**Shit! **_"Oh yeah well I needed some cover up and I didn't want to bother you so I thought that if I was quiet I could just use a tiny bit of it."

….

-sweatdrop-

"Haha just kidding, you could've just asked though."

"Haha yeah I guess, thank you."

I went back into her bathroom and covered up the bruise and sighed.

_**That was close.**_ I went downstairs and saw a note for Rima.

**Good mooring my wonderful daughter and daughters friend, Haha just kidding Rima well your father and I went to work early be back around 8 we left some break feast for you and Amu enjoy :D**

**~love Mum and Dad (:**

I opened the fridge and saw a container, I placed it in the microwave and heated some up for me and Rima.

I ate mine and brought Rima hers.

I placed it on her nightstand and thought to myself. _**If I'm going to wake the beast up, then I'm going to make my last minute rememberal.**_

"Oh Rima!" I jumped on her after pulling the pillow and covers off of her.

"Amu!" The beast has awoken.

-sweatdrop- _**Shit!**_

I ran out of the room. "Break feast is on your nightstand!"

"Whew, that was close." As I was walking down the street I saw that stupid stuck up bitch.

I was thinking how am I going to get by her without her noticing me. "Guess I'm not."

I turned around but someone grabbed me. "Where you going pinky?"

I looked up to see the one person I did not want to see. "What do you want **Tsukiyomi**?"

"What can't a guy just say hi to his pinky friend."

"Friend, don't make me laugh, I just met you." _**Liar. **_

"Whatever well why are you turning around, weren't you going that way." He pointed to the way where Saaya and her minions were.

"Um no I was just walking around."

"Sure."

Saaya started to walk my way and I tried to wiggle out of Ikuto's grip.

"Ikuto-koi!"

_**Fuck my life. **_She stopped and shot like millions of death glares at me.

"Ikuto-koi why are you with the schools freak?"

"But I'm not with you Saaya."

I couldn't help but to chuckle a little.

"What are you laughing little miss screw up."

"Saaya if your face wasn't as messed up as it is now I would make you look like the worlds most hideous person in our school, oops looks like somebody already did." **(A/N haha I thought that was funny but maybe its just me :D)**

I heard Ikuto chuckle a little and Saaya scoff. "Better watch who your talking to mother killer."

"That's it!" I went to go hit her but then her little fucked up minions blocked the punch.

"Coward, come on Ikuto lets go." I took Ikuto's arm to make her jealous and walked away with him.

"I'm sorry Ikuto,"

"Why are you sorry, that was extremely entertaining."

I pushed him a little. "Asshole."

_**Now is your time Amu just ask him. **_"Um Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember what happened when we were little?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: ….<strong>

**Amu: what?**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Amu: WHAT?**

**Cookie: I don't think chapter was good.**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Amu: don't worry it was :D but a little short.**

**Ikuto: lets ask the reviewers! R&R if you think Kaitlyn should get her ass to hurry up and write the next chapter :D **


	5. Chapter 5

_I havent wrote in a freaking long time! just don't have my regular labtop so now I have to write only on weekeneds and maybe miss a couple. Sorryy D: I understand if you wanna kill me lol. Well on with the story._

* * *

><p>~Its what i longed for~<p>

~~Flashback~~

"Do you remember when we were kids?"

* * *

><p>He stood there for a moment. Silent, you could cut the awkward ness with a knife. I looked down and saw him fidgeting with his side coat pocket. I finally spoke.<p>

"Hahaha sorry that was a silly question." I patted my head and nervously laughed.

**_Still nothing. *sigh*_**

"Well it's late maybe I should be getting back home hahaaa ha, So umm yeah bye." As I started to walk off I felt a hand grab me.

"Maybe we should sit down?"

"Um yeah sure.." **_Talk about awkward. _**We walked to the bench. Still nothing I sat there waiting for him to say a word.

"Welll….?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I do remember." He turned his head and my heart dropped you could see the saddness and regret in his eyes.

I just looked at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Oh."

"Im sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I should of never left you that night."

I got right up. "Oh haha you didn't have to remember that far back."

"Amu." He got up and when he went to hug me I flinched.

"Are you okay?"

_Oh damn. _"Yeah sorry it was just unexpected."

….

"Yeah um Okay."

"Well its getting kinda late maybe I should head home."

"Want me to walk you?"

"Sure."

~Walking home~

The walk to my house seemed like it was taking forever no one spoke it was just awkward.

"So um Ikuto."

"I know you didn't do it." He stopped.

"What?"

"I know you didn't kill her, I shouldn't of left you that night I was so stupid, Im sorry."

"Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was I couldve been there to protect you."

"No one couldve of."

"What do you mean?" I looked down and felt the tears well up in my eyes. The smooth cold air breeze started getting more and more intense.

"No one would believe a little girl, everyone thought I killed her, Hell even my own father does, he wont ever forget that." I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I could hear Ikuto walk over to me.

He dropped down and brought me in a hug. **(sounds so girly lol)**

"Im sorry."

I cried into his shirt for what seemed like hours. Finally we got to my house. "Thanks for walking me home, sorry if I was a promblem."

"No promblem at all."

"Well um see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure." I smiled and went to open the door but felt someone turn me around and before I could even take a gasp Ikuto was kissing me!

Right then and there my heart was rapidly beating. He stopped and I looked dumbfounded.

"Uhhhh sorry."

"Um No promblem, Goodnight." I ran inside and up to my room.

I crawled into bed trying to remake what just happened. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooo? Love it, hate it? I really don't know lol reviewwwww :DDDD I don't think it was that bad. Let me stop yeah I do lol but thats okay. I would love to her yalls thoughts (: Reviewww (: Please C:<em>**


End file.
